awakening noah
by nightmare2001
Summary: a Noah will always protect its host keeping him safe until the day he devour his soul Allen was close to death when he fought Tyki but his innocence saved him…was it really the innocence or did something else awaken in him? This is set when Allen was in the Asian branch rated just in case no pairing


**Hello ppl! Yes I'm still alive this time I've got a -man fanfiction so yh hope you like it…**

 **Pairing: no pairing**

 **If you want one please review yes, and the pairing 'only straight pairings'**

 **Summary: a Noah will always protect its host keeping him safe until the day he devour his soul Allen was close to death when he fought Tyki but his innocence saved him…was it really the innocence or did something else awaken in him?**

 **This is set when Allen was in the Asian branch**

"where am I?" Allen found himself in a black space where a forest of withered trees was behind him while a lake was in front of him showing a black version of the reflected moon

"A huge, white moon?" Allen was confused where is he? How did he end up there? He stared at the moon "a world that doesn't seem real" that's the only thing he knew…

"Have I died and gone to the afterlife?" that's the only conclusion he had "huh, the moon in the sky is white. But the moon reflected on this lake is black" Allen couldn't help leaning and having a closer look at the lake.

He saw at the lake lenalee was crying in a ruin her hands covering her face while his corpse was on her lap his face covered with his exorcist coat while his red left hand was standing out cluing that was him

"Those ruins…no it can't be…what happened to everyone?" Allen panicked "what about the war?" Allen wondered "what is lenalee doing all alone in a place like that?" lenalee was crying as if she was pleading help from the lifeless body "I need to go! To lenalee!"

Allen tried to touch the lake but the moment he did his reflection grabbed his hand an unknown hand was grabbing as a voice muttered "no…" the water started freezing "the water is freezing! Damn, let go" the exorcist cursed "lenalee!" he called a man with gray skin appeared from the broken frozen lake "no!" he scolded again

"Who are you?" Allen asked with a shocked voice the smile of the man not fazing

Allen opened his eyes "where am I?" he asked noticing the IV attached to him, and the medical kit in the cart next to him and a girl he never saw sleeping his hand was bandaged "I'm alive?" Allen was confused remembering the events with Tyki mikk and crying

-A little time skip-

Allen was walking in an unknown hallway the words 'don't stop moving, keep walking forward' kept repeating on his head until he reached a dead end "even if you pushed it that door won't open" an unknown voice told him

"Who are you?" Allen asked he had enough of unknown people today "I'm the leader of this Asian branch bak Chan"  
"you're Allen walker we found you collapsed with you innocence missing and a hole in your heart, walker your innocence is not dead if you wish you can revive it anytime you want, are you willing to return to the battlefield or are you going to give up?" bak asked

"Is that real? Can you revive my innocence!?" Allen asked happily "if I can't then I wouldn't even mention it, I will take that as a yes then, follow me" bak turned around and walked but got kicked by the girl that was sleeping recently while yelling "I found you bastard! What are you doing leaving the sickroom!?"

"Why did you kick me!" but got ignored Allen was confused about the situation he is on he apologized and thanked the girl called fou

-While walking to the room with innocence-

Allen met a girl called Lou fa and 2 guys called rikei and shifu and were surprised by his innocence losing its form turning into a mist like figure Allen felt a weird sensation he tried forming his innocence into his left hand again

But suddenly he remembered his dream he heard the same voice again "no" and suddenly his innocence exploded with a failed attempt "ah so bad he failed" the girl called Lou fa said in a awe

"ACTIVATE" Allen yelled only to hear "no" again now with the image of the gray skin person "who are you?" Allen yelled "no" was the only answers he got "SHUT UP! The one who decide that is me not you!" unfortunately ended up with failure again

"What's wrong walker yelling to yourself?" fou walked in front of him Allen was panting he didn't answer instead he looked at her with a serious expression she was confused "sleep Allen" he smiled a huge smile she saw a spark of golden instead of his bluish gray eyes.

'My imagination….?' She though until she got out of her thoughts by Allen collapsing in front of her "walker!" she yelled as bak and the others rushed to him "are you okay walker!?" but there was no response "oi! Walker wake up" fou slapped him but no response again

"What are you doing? Hurry up and check his body!" bak yelled at the 3 scientists "HAI! They carried Allen to the examination room

"Supervisor! We can't get the data!"Rikei yelled "what's the meaning of this!Try again" bak responded he was worried after all younger boy had a hole on his heart and he tried activating his innocence just now there is a high possibility that the innocence decided to stop supporting his life!

Fou was worried but she tried hiding it 'sleep Allen' those words kept repeating on her mind what did Allen mean by commanding himself to sleep? And obviously that wasn't a normal sleep the boy was barely breathing after all

-On Allen's mind-

He was in a dark unknown place again but this time nothing was there he wasn't able to move this time he felt like chains were restricting his movement he was finally able to see he was sitting in a silver chair chains tied him to it

A person was in front of him but he couldn't see his face "don't…innocence…evil…my sword…back" Allen recognized that voice it was the voice on his dreams does that mean he is sleeping right now?

"Who are you?" Allen asked "Allen…don't remember…me" the shadow muttered it more like a question not a fact he couldn't make full sentences since Allen didn't recognized his existence yet

"Time…up" "wai-"Allen was about to say until he found a sword stabbing his chest he suddenly woke up panting and panicking and shaking

"You finally woke up walker, are you alright?" bak asked but he never answered "walker?" bak tried to touch him but his hands got slapped by Allen his eyes were wide he was shivering as if he saw a ghost

"b-bak…-san" Allen muttered finally regaining his senses "what's wrong walker you look pale did you see a nightmare or something?" bak asked 'I really think I shouldn't tell him his heart was not beating few moments ago…not now at least'

"Nightma-mare" Allen sighed in relief "bak-san lets continue the training!" bak dropped the machine he was holding "don't even joke about it walker" Allen's smile didn't faze "maybe I will tell komui ab-"Allen was cut with bak's yelling "let's go to the training room!" with a pale face

-At fou's place (it's that wall he trained with fou at idk what to call it)-

"This is the door to the sealed room I came to earlier. What are we doing here?" Allen was confused he wanted to train as fast as he can "I'm going to have you have a real battle." Allen got more confused what did bak think of?

"Fou!" bak called "what a pain…" a female voice came from the door as fou got out of the door "my mission is not to babysit a brat you know. Bakabak"

"But oh well since we are fighting I'm warning you. I'm strong walker" she said as her hands formed into a scythe and attacked Allen her scythe was soon pointed at Allen's throat "your head is mine" her voice's tone turning more serious, Allen sweat dropped at the younger girl's strength as she kicked him the impact making a hole in the wall

"Get serious kid, if you don't activate your innocence, I'm seriously going to kill you"

-Time skip-

Allen was fighting fou while wondering 'why innocence!? Why are you rejecting me?!' But soon enough his cursed eyes started reacting Allen screamed in pain as he fell on his knees

"Walker!" fou and bak yelled surprised of the young man's sudden reaction 'why!? Answer me innocence, my friends are waiting for me!' Allen extended his hand seeking his innocence's answer when he saw a glowing green hand grabbing his wrist  
'Allen…Allen!''The voice kept repeating in his head 'inn…ocence' Allen called 'why do you keep...rejecting me?' Allen really wanted am answer

'Allen I want to return, fight, with you Allen…why wouldn't you let me fight with you' Allen heard the innocence crying 'What do you mean innocence! Weren't you rejecting me!? Allen yelled he wanted his innocence back why did the innocence think he was rejecting him?'

'Allen wouldn't let me come back…no not Allen the thing inside Allen wouldn't let me, he keeps rejecting me, as if I was Allen's enemy' the innocence kept crying 'the thing…inside me?' Allen whispered as a hand appeared embracing him 'I said 'no' to Allen before why do you keep refusing sleep again Allen" Allen looked up to see a masked figure the same shadow as the one on his dream

 **Too long and boring? I know it's just I've got a lot of details too write and I can't make this chapter longer I promise the next chapter will be better I will try updating fast,** **AND PLEASE REVIEW ;^;**


End file.
